Toi et moi
by A. Masefield M
Summary: Este es un compendio de historias cortas e independientes por medio de las cuales podremos conocer los sentimientos, pasiones y deseos de los hosts...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut__ mes __lecteurs_,

Este capítulo no está relacionado con la historia _El diario de Haruhi_, a menos que ustedes así lo deseen, es producto de la ociosidad y el deseo de innovar… espero les agrade.

P.D. Para entender este "capítulo" se debe imaginar que los _hosts_ se encuentran en una casa de campo y todos comparten habitaciones, aunque la historia gira entorno a la pareja Kyouya-Tamaki.

* * *

– ¿Por qué no se calla? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien así pueda ser real? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? De casualidad… ¿estaré enamorándome de ella? ¡Claro que no! Ella es el objetivo y no el fin. Por otro lado, yo sólo tengo que cumplir la meta que me fue impuesta. ¡Ella y él son tal para cual! Igual de estúpidos, igual de distraídos, igual de aburridos… ¿Por qué habría de querer estar con ella? –se dijo a sí mismo el rey de las sombras.

– ¿Qué clase de persona dejaría a dos jóvenes juntos? No quiero decir que Mori-sempai se aprovechará de la situación, pero… No, no, no y ¡no! No aguanto la preocupación. Mi hija sola y desvalida con un muchacho fuerte, apuesto… –dijo Tamaki mientras Kyouya lo veía interesado, aquella afirmación era una revelación.

-¿En serio te parece que Mori-sempai es apuesto? –inquirió el rey de las sombras maliciosamente.

-Pues… pues… sí, ¿no? –contestó el rey muy preocupado. Sabía que Kyouya planeaba algo.

-No conocía esa inclinación suya… milord –agregó mientras lo observaba desde su cama.

-Yo… yo… pues… -alcanzó a decir.

Kyouya se acercó a él lentamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y encanto. Tamaki no podía dejar de verlos, no podía evitarlo o mejor dicho; no quería evitarlo. Su mirada comenzó a bajar y observó con detalle la perfecta nariz, los carnosos labios, la suculenta boca y la sensual y característica sonrisa que su querido amigo esbozaba cada vez que algo le divertía o interesaba. Un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas, trató de contenerlo mas no le fue posible, razón por la cual, dejó de mirar al rey de las sombras.

-¿Sabes algo? –inquirió Tamaki sin esperar respuesta alguna. Kyouya lo volteó a ver. Tamaki prosiguió: –jamás creí que sentiría algo así… jamás pensé que yo podría estar enamorado justo como lo estoy en este momento…

Kyouya no esperaba aquella declaración, le sorprendía y entristecía a la vez. Él sabía que la única persona de la cual su amado ángel podría enamorase se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

El cuello de Tamaki era blanco como el marfil, con la yugular levemente saltada. Kyouya quería morderlo, marcarlo, decirle al mundo que su amado ángel era sólo suyo y que no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo. Súbitamente, notó que su _host_ estaba en silencio, aquello lo sorprendió, así que volteó y notó que éste lo veía algo atónito. Lo anterior no le importó, su curiosidad era más fuerte; así que su mirada continuó bajando. Escudriñó meticulosamente la camisa negra que su amigo portaba, era ceñida, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Vio su pecho, su abdomen y su ombligo. Sintió un leve escalofrío, jamás había visto tan detalladamente a su _host_ principesco. Sus ojos continuaban con la exploración del bien formado cuerpo del rey. Sus ojos se detuvieron justo en la entrepierna de su ángel musical, una parte de él se avergonzó, así que vio de reojo a Tamaki; gracias a lo cual notó que los ojos de éste observaban justo el mismo lugar que los de él.

"No puede ser… Yo no soy…" Tamaki no podía decirlo, es decir, a él no le gustaban los hombres ¡y menos Kyouya! O… ¿acaso sus celos no eran por Haruhi? ¿Quizá le molestaba que cuando Kyouya y Haruhi estaban juntos él le pusiera demasiada atención? No, no era posible…

Instintivamente, Tamaki se volteó. Le daba la espalda a Kyouya y cubría su bello rostro con sus finos dedos de pianista. No toleraba esa situación. De la nada, unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura, en vano intentó quitarlas de él. No era correcto lo que pasaba, pero… ¿qué es correcto en estos días? Al pensar lo anterior, optó por no moverse y quedarse entre aquellos fuertes brazos. Kyouya notó la quietud de su compañero, sonrió maquiavélicamente, volteó la cara de su amigo y lo besó tiernamente. Tamaki contestó el beso tímidamente, poco a poco, Kyouya comenzó a soltar a su amigo. Ambos prolongaron el beso el mayor tiempo que pudieron, pero para su desgracia, eran humanos, así que se separaron un instante para tomar un poco de aire. Quedaron frente a frente; contemplándose en la penumbra de la habitación.

-¿Continuamos? –preguntó Kyouya seductoramente.

-Yo… –respondió Tamaki, su interlocutor lo miraba fijamente con las gafas levemente caídas. "Esto no debe ser, él me ha…"

-Te he besado y volvería a hacerlo. ¿Te molesta demasiado? Porque a mi me dio la impresión contraria. –expresó el rey de las sombras al tiempo que se separaba del _host_ principesco. Inesperadamente, los ágiles brazos de Tamaki se aferraron a Kyouya, no podía dejarlo… no quería dejarlo. El _host_ principesco no comprendía del todo su reacción; mientras tanto, el joven Ootori sentía sobre su ropa las finas manos del pianista, eran estilizadas y bellas; su ángel por fin osaba abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Veo que aprendes rápido… Eso es interesante –agregó antes de besar apasionadamente al _host_ principesco. Ambos sabían que aquella noche sería demasiado corta.

Las estrellas fueron testigos de la unión de dos familias, de dos almas y de dos cuerpos. Tamaki se sentía feliz, le fascinaba la idea de dormir entre los brazos de su amigo… desde ahí podía escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Todo era felicidad pero estaba cansado, sumamente cansado así que optó por dormirse… No sin antes besar a su rey de las sombras, a su ángel caído, a su amado Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

Oh la lá! Mon premier yaoi!

No fue tan difícil… aunque, francamente, prefiero la relación hombre-mujer mas no puedo negar que fue edificante dejar la imaginación volar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut__ mes __lecteurs_,

Este escrito no está relacionado con la historia _El diario de Haruhi, _en realidad, dudo concluir con ella ^^u. Bueno, eso no es prioritario ahora. Me encuentro de nuevo por estos lares con un nuevo mini capítulo.

_Au revoir,_

A. Masefield M.

* * *

La luz se filtraba copiosamente a través de las gruesas y aterciopeladas cortinas rojas, el sol irradiaba una mayor cantidad de luz de la que él estaba acostumbrado. La temperatura oscilaba entre los quince y veinte grados centígrados. Era domingo. Le dolía el cuerpo… era de esperarse, ése era el único día en que descansaba todo lo que no había descansado en la semana.

Independientemente de la claridad que invadía su habitación, su sueño había sido interrumpido por una pregunta que taladraba su cerebro sin piedad: ¿el amor existe?, en dado caso de ser así, ¿él estaba enamorado? Al pensar en estos confusos cuestionamientos, su mente divagaba, su semblante cambiaba, sus ojos se entristecían y su boca se secaba. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo? ¿Acaso el objeto de su afecto se sentiría igual?

-¿En qué piensas, Hikaru? –preguntó la encarnación de su reflejo mientras se acercaba a su pecho. Le agradaba demasiado el calor que despedía ese cuerpo cuando entraba en contacto con el suyo.

-No lo sé –mintió rápidamente, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su interlocutor.

Su hermano trató de no darle importancia, sabía que Hikaru era muy reservado. Aunado a esto, él sabía que la única persona que podría poblar los valles de la imaginación de sue hermano era ella: la mascota, el juguete, la host natural. Kaoru no quiso demostrar la tristeza que le provocaba pensar que su hermano no experimentaba lo mismo que él, ¿acaso era complicidad? ¿Cariño? ¿Pasión? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? No, no podía ser eso, eso lo convertiría en un pervertido, pero… ¿en realidad, eso era lo que le preocupaba, "la perversión"? Dentro de su ser sabía que no, estaba conciente que lo único que le preocupaba era su hermano.

-Bien –agregó con la finalidad de evadir sus pensamientos. –Me voy, tengo demasiada hambre, ya no puedo más. Nos vemos en el comedor –terminó de decir el menor al tiempo que salía de la cama.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de confrontar al mayor, de confesarle sus sentimientos, de exteriorizarle sus más profundos pensamientos. Lo intentó, mas ninguna palabra salió de sus carnosos labios carmesís. Vió a su hermano fijamente y le ordenó a su cuerpo caminar, trató de huir. No deseaba que su hermano lo viera en ese estado, desesperado e impaciente, deseoso de poder decir lo que por tanto tiempo había callado.

-Kaoru –lo llamó el mayor justo cuando él estaba dándose la vuelta y preparándose para salir.

–Dime, hermano –contestó el menor un poco temeroso. -¿Alguna vez has pensado en enamorate? –interrogó el mayor con mucha curiosidad disimulada.

–No lo sé, jamás me había cuestionado algo así –repuso el menor al tiempo que sentía taquicardia y sus manos sudorosas.

–Mh… -recibió como respuesta el menor. –Si no tienes más que decir, me retiro –agregó el menor con un tono seco y cortante.

Kaoru quería salir de la habitación, sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, ¿se habría dado cuenta de su sentir? ¿Habría notado sus expresiones al mostarse amoroso y preocupado por Haruhi? No, no podría ser, él siempre lo ocultaba a la perfección. Siempre escapaba de ello refugiándose en su cuarto y llorando silenciosamente lágrimas de rabia que posteriormente se convertirían en falsas sonrisas. No, él era el mejor actor, él era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientor bajo la máscara de ecuanimidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Sintió como los segundos que había de distancia entre la puerta y la cama se transformaron en horas de agonizante lucha entre su razón y sus emociones.

-¿Qué le sucede a Kaoru? Jamás lo había visto así, ¿acaso estaría enamorado? –se dijo a sí mismo. El simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le asqueaba, le provocaba nauseas. Su hermano sería incapz de enamorarse de otra persona que no fuera él… o ¿sí? ¿Cómo sería posible que él cambiará todos esos años que habían pasado juntos por una sonrisa de aquella chica? ¡No, él no era sí! ¡Nunca lo haría!

Hikaru sintió como su estómago se hacía pequeño y se volteba al revés, un cúmulo de bilis se derramó sobre su páncreas. Sus víceras se quemaban con la posibilidad de perder a su amadísimo hermano menor.

Él recordaba aquella tarde en el jardín cuando ambos se cursaban la secundaria, sus padres estaban fuera y ellos se encontraban jugando. El terreno estaba accidentado y en una de las pequeñas depresiones podía observarse un busto de su abuelo, erguido y elegante.

–Vamos a verlo de cerca –sugirió el mayor mientras caminaba hacia aquel lugar. El menor lo siguió sin pensar, solamente por inercia.

Al llegar a la cima de la depresión donde se encontraba la imagen del abuelo, Hikaru sintió un fuerte impulso de arrojar a su hermano al vacío y después, lanzarse con él. Antes de que él hiciera su deseo realidad, éste sintió como los brazos de su hermano se aferraban a él. Ambos caían velozmente, pero no era desagradable. Durante su caída, experimentaban sensaciones opuestas. Las rocas golpeaban sus cuerpos pero no les causaba dolor. Ellos disfrutaban el leve roce que sus cuerpos percibían al caer.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Kaoru se encontraba sobre Hikaru. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, aquel rubor resaltaba sus bellos ojos. En ese momento, el hermano mayor descubrió sus sentimientos por su hermano. Sabía que deseaba poseerlo, anhelaba marcarlo como su propiedad, no quería compartirlo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, era malvada pero deliciosa. Kaoru miró la expresión de su hermano con asombro, jamás le había visto sonrisa como aquella, sin embargo ésta parecía realzar la belleza de sus facciones y el brillo de sus ojos. Ambos hermanos se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos contrarios. Cada uno veía el deseo reflejado en los áureos orbes de aquel que tenía enfrente. Tal vez fue la fuerza de gravedad… tal vez el amor que siempre habían sentido por el otro pero en un instante los labios de ambos estaban sellando un pacto de adoración… forjando una unión aún más profunda que los lazos de sangre podrían traer consigo. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría en el corazón del otro. Aquella tarde los herederos Hitachiin se fusionaron completamente, eran uno… Su sueño se había hecho relidad.

Hikaru regresó de su ensoñación y observó a su hermano caminar hacia la puerta. No iba a perder la oportunidad de expresar lo que sentía, así que comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Cómo saber si lo que sientes es real? –inquirió con la cabeza baja el joven pelirrojo.

–Eso es difícil –contestó intrigado su gemelo.

– ¿Cómo determinar si aquel al que amas te ama con la misma intensidad con la que tú le amas? –preguntó de nuevo el chico de cabellos de fuego mientras sentía como unas lágrimas rebeldes ambicionaban escapaban de sus ojos.

–Eso es imposible–recibió como respuesta al tiempo que el interlocutor continuaba con su camino y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

–Sí, eso ya lo sabía… aún así… te amo–susurró más para sí mismo mientras escuchaba el crujir de las escaleras al ritmo del andar de su hermano menor.

–Siempre he tratado de estar cerca de ti, de una u otra manera, cada vez que necesitas de mí, he estado ahí… No sabes lo que me haces sentir Hikaru–pensó Kaoru al tiempo que pensaba en la pregunta que su hermano mayor le había formulado.


	3. Chapter 3 HOPE

_Salut mes lecteurs!_

Bien, estoy aquí de nuevo; aprovecho que tengo vacaciones obligadas para plasmar en palabras una idea que me ha venido taladrando el cerebro desde algún tiempo. Antes que cualquier cosa les advierto que este ficno tiene que ver con la historia original (lo que Luzbel Hiwatarime indico es un "AU", o sea Universo Alterno… ^^u), solamente tomaré prestados algunos personajes y su forma de comportarse. Para comprender este fic, debemos imaginar a Kyouya Ootoricomo un joven y apuesto (creo que no hay mucho que imaginar ^^u) muchacho que se encuentra tres grados arriba que Tamaki(esto podría convertirse en un One-shot jejejeje… ¿qué opinan?). Por ejemplo, si Tamaki está en primer semestre, Kyouyaen cuarto. Sabiendo esto, son bienvenidos a este pequeño fic.

* * *

**Hope**

-¡Diablos! Sabía que tenían razón… ¿Cómo una persona como yo podría aspira a ser uno de ellos? Soy desordenado, desorganizado y… –pensó mientras un grupo de siete chicos enfundados en ropa y batas blancas pasaban frente a su automóvil, por lo que tuvo que detenerse y permitirles cruzar la calle. Estos jóvenes se dirigían a la edificación que quedaba en la otra acera. Ésta era un gran claustro antiguo repleto de jardínes y árboles que resaltaban la belleza colonial que ahí se escondía. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos marrones con tintes anaranjados. Los ventanales eran grandes y proveían a la universidad de luz y claridad. El techo estaba adornado en cada esquina con gárgolas que le proferían un aire gótico. Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad, era todo lo que él había imaginado.

-¡Avanza idiota! ¡Éste no es un maldito estacionamiento público! –le gritó un desesperado, grasiento y obeso chofer de taxi mientras lo agobiaba con el estruendoso ruido del claxon. – ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Muévete!

El joven que se había detenido a contemplar su futura _alma mater _puso el auto en marcha rápidamente mientras un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban cerca de él tenían sus ojos posados en su persona. ¡Vaya manera de hacerse notar! El chico buscaba con aflicción un lugar para estacionarse, odiaba tener detrás de sí a aquel taxista.

-¡Por fin! ¡Aquí! –se dijo a sí mismo mientras estacionaba el auto y veía pasar junto a él al desesperado taxi. –Bien, ya que estoy aquí, no tengo nada que perder –reflexionó al mismo tiempo que apagaba el auto.

Había arribado a su destino media hora antes, por lo que permaneció dentro del vehículo. Recordaba las frías palabras de su padre… retumbaban en su cabeza. Sabía que era un desarreglado, un desorganizado, que sus sueños eran fantasías que sólo le traerían frustración y tristeza… Sintió que su mirada se nublaba levemente, el optimismo comenzaba a flaquear.

-¡Rayos! ¿Lograré ser admitido? –pensó mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar, tenía miedo de descubrir que todo lo que deseaba era una quimera de adolescencia… -Bien, no pierdo nada… presento el examen y veo que pasa. Lo peor que puede suceder es que no sea admitido…–al pensar esto, notó que su estómago se comprimía levemente, quería convencerse de que no le importaba el resultado. –La suerte ya está echada, será lo que tenga que ser…- al decir esto, bajó del auto, se pusó una bata blanca, tomó un pequeño estuche y un folderamarillo que contenía todos sus documentos. Sentía que un oleaje de sangre bombardeaba su corazón pero no le dio importancia; le puso la alarma al auto y comenzó a ver jóvenes como él. Ellos eran sus contrincantes.

Caminó dos cuadras abajo y llegó a la puerta de la facultad, mostró un papel membretadoy le indicaron que debía dirigirse al departamento de servicios escolares. Al cruzar la entrada a la facultad sintió que ese era su lugar de origen, quería formar parte de él. Trató de no distraerse en el camino, caminó velozmente y llegó a donde le fue indicado. Recibió una credencial y le asignaron un salón para realizar el examen. Cruzó dos jardines, subió tres escaleras y viró a la derecha. Por fin se encontraba frente al aula 101, tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió.

-Buenos días- saludó respetuosamente el joven.

-Buenos días… -le contestó otro joven levemente mayor mientras se colocaba unas gafas. –Tamaki, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo diablos supo mi nombre?- se dijo a sí mismo, el joven con lentes notó su sorpresa y miró fijamente el nombre grabado en la bata blanca de su interlocutor. –Ah, claro… la bata –se respondió a sí mismo mientras golpeaba levemente su cabeza. Le hacía un poco de gracia su estupidez, por lo que esbozó una tímida sonrisa, pero al notar la frialdad del chico de gafas se tornó serio.

-Buenos días, ¿éste es el salón donde aplicarán las pruebas de admisión? –interrogó una chica alta, de tez blanca, complexión delgada y cabello castaño claro al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

–Sí –contestó escuetamente el chico de gafas. –Por el momento tomen asiento –al notar el tono de voz de aquel muchacho, ambos se sentaron apresuradamente.

Muchos jóvenes comenzaron a llegar hasta que se formó un grupo de cuarenta, al ver esto, el chico de gafas se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el centro del salón, donde se detuvo y dijo lo siguiente: -Bienvenidos a la facultad, soy Kyouya Ootoriy seré su examinador en turno. Les pido de la manera más atenta que apaguen sus teléfonos celulares, radiolocalizadoreso todo aquello que pueda comunicarlos con el exterior; de no ser así, sus exámenes serán retiradosy no podrán repetirlo. Esta prueba tendrá una duración de tres horas, la contestarán alveolandocon lápiz sobre la hoja de respuestas.

Kyouyaprocedió a entregar las pruebas; el aula estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, nadie comentaba nada. Al recibir el examen, los chicos comenzabana resolverla. Al recibir la suya, Tamakila observó y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, ése era el momento de actuar. Kyouyanotó el extraño comportamiento del chico rubio con cara sorprendida; le hizo un poco de gracia e hizo una pregunta final: -¿Tienen alguna duda?

Nadie contestó. Todos estaban resolviendo apuradamentela prueba que decidiría su futuro; todos menos uno, el chico de cabellos dorados de la tercera fila, el cual la realizaba con calma… Ese muchacho le recordaba tanto a sí mismo...

* * *

_Voilá! C'est tout!_Espero dejen algún comentario con respecto a este capítulo, planeo escribir más sobre él; creo que será el primero de 4 o 5, depende de la aceptación que tenga y mi fuerza de voluntad para concluir ^^u. Me retiro, no sin antes desearles un excelente fin de semana.

_Orwa, un gros bisou,_

A. Masefield M.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut mes lecteurs!_

Bueno, he aquí otro producto de mi ociosidad XD. Los personajes no son míos, por desgracia sniff sniff... pero algún día lo serán muajajajajaja. Espero les agrade este texto y dejen reviews. Últimamente he notado que son bastante escasos, no sean tacaños, aunque sea para emitir críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS (nótese, no destructivas), me agradaría conocer su opinión. Bueno, me despido.

Orwa,

A. M. Masefield

__

* * *

Miei occhi bruni

**Historia 1**

Desde hace algún tiempo he sentido la necesidad de divertirme, pero no he podido… algo me limita demasiado. En gran parte, _ella_es el motivo de este sufrimiento.

Haruhi es una chica viva y fuerte, me he estado fijando en ella desde hace tiempo. Es un poco extraña para todos. En primer lugar, todos creen que es un chico. En segundo lugar, es muy delgada, pero bastante fuerte; tenía el cabello largo de color castaño, ahora corto y algo desarreglado… a pesar de ello, no ha perdido ese halo de belleza que la caracteriza. Sus ojos son de cristal marrón, me impresionan; por lo que prefiero llamarla de manera muy secreta y excitante para mí: _Miei occhi bruni__._

Durante los últimos meses, he intentado encontrarla sola, pero eso nunca sucede. Si llego a encontrarla, está acompañada. A veces siento que me intriga de sobre manera hasta el punto de la obsesión… supongo que debe ser por el desprecio que siente por todas esas cursilerías relacionadas con el "amor".

Sé que varios están interesados en ella pero siempre los desaliento con lo mismo: es demasiado arriesgado acercarse a ella por lo que no debe ser considerada una opción… bueno, eso les hago creer; lo digo con tal convicción que todos se desalientan, lo que me mantiene con la esperanza de que nadie me la quitará antes de hacerla mía.

Recuerdo que alguna vez me encontraba charlando con un chico de quinto semestre:

– ¿Cómo crees que pueda encontrar el momento justo para hablar con ella? –me preguntaba desesperadamente un joven bien parecido.

–Si pasas por su camino –comencé a decir mientras veía de reojo su esperanzada expresión– podrías lanzarle una mirada, y tal vez ella te la responda –terminé de decir seriamente, al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener una burlona sonrisa que trataba de brotar de mis labios.

– ¿Sabes? –agregó tímidamente mi interlocutor –No creo que eso sea lo mejor, hasta ahora sería preferible encontrarla sola… no sé, sentada en una banca del jardín, o encontrarla sola leyendo dentro de algún salón... no sé; en ocasiones me intimida –terminó de decir aquel chico que pedía mi ayuda. Yo ya sabía qué contestar, esta no era la primera vez que escuchaba a un alma desesperada por el amor de aquella mujer. Traté de ser lo más convincente posible, él parecía decidido.

–No creo que sea conveniente para ella… –mencioné delicadamente. Al escuchar esto, él volteó a verme, su mirada era desafiante mas no lo dejé realizar comentario alguno al respecto; proseguí: –supongo que estás enterado de su situación –dije, a lo que él me contestó negativamente.

–Bien, ella es una estudiante becada, por lo que debe mantener una conducta intachable –después de decir esto, noté como su rostro cambió, en realidad estaba preocupado por ella; lamentablemente debía exterminar toda ilusión que su corazón pudiera albergar: –Yo te pido de la manera más humilde que no hagas nada, no deseo que ella se vea envuelta en un escándalo… si la amas, déjala ir; no compliques su vida ni oses manchar su reputación–

Después de charlar conmigo supe que él jamás se acercaría a ella, logré mi cometido. Al verlo salir del tercer salón de música dejé de sentir esos celos incontrolables que me dominaban al pensar que alguien pudiera acercarse a ella. No iba a perderla; aunque… viéndolo fríamente, ¿quién se fijaría en ella? ¿Quién se enamoraría de una chica jugando a ser chico?

Por lo mismo sabía que ella era la mujer indicada para mí, porque yo era un ángel caído, un engendro de Luzbel; pero ella era un ángel recién salido del cielo, una pequeña sin experiencia. Ella era otro de mis caprichos; que por obviedad, haría mío a toda costa.

Un día la encontré sola, dormida en una banca, ya había pasado la hora de salida; me parece que era un viernes, el colegio estaba desolado. Nadie estaba cerca. Se veía tan intrigante dormida, tan indefensa, no lo podía creer. Me senté a un lado, sin despertarla, sólo comencé a contemplarla. No pude resistir la tentanción de despertarla, quería robarle un beso de sus suculentos labios rosas. Súbitamente despertó y me observó completamente sorprendida, como si hubiera regresado de otro mundo.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –inquirió muy sorprendida la _host _natural al sentir mi presencia junto a ella.

–Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti –contesté tranquilamente.

– ¿Me viste dormida verdad? –preguntó un poco adormilada.

–Creo que eso es más que obvio… –respondí con una seductora y provocativa sonrisa maliciosa.

**Historia 2**

Sé que soy muy solitaria. Desde pequeña he tenido compañeras en el colegio, pero jamás las he llegado a considerar "amigas." La mayoría de ellas me considera un ratón de biblioteca, una come libros o una sabe-lo-todo. Hasta cierto punto es cierto pero prefiero ser yo a convertirme en una de ellas, militantes de la hipocresía y del exhibicionismo. Físicamente, me considero medianamente atractiva aunque a comparación de las demás soy al "varonil". Eso no importa, me gusta cuidarme a mi manera, no pretendo ser una más del rebaño de chicas superficiales. Mi padre dice que nací con unos ojos privilegiados, son cafés, mieles… como los más dulces elíxires sobre esta tierra; aunque expresa que tengo una mirada fría, severa, penetrante y profunda.

Desde que ingrese a la escuela siento que no tuve el mejor comienzo; definitivamente, el _Host Club_ no estaba en mis planes, siento que todas las clientas saben que soy chica; jamás he comprendido la razón por la que no han hecho algo al respecto… ¿será que ven en mí un poco de sí mismas?

Lo "varonil" debe ser, porque soy independiente; recuerdo que mi padre siempre estaba ocupado en sus múltiples trabajos, por lo que yo me convertí en la dama de la casa. Supongo que, a comparación de todas las clientas, soy una chica fuerte… pero bueno, un chico o _host _busca a una tierna y débil princesa que rescatar y no a una independiente mujer que no necesita de un príncipe azul para obtener lo que desea.

En una ocasión, una clienta me hizo una pregunta muy curiosa… me preguntó por mis gustos "amorosos", por llamarles de alguna manera.

–Haru-kun, abusando de su amabilidad –comenzó a decir tímidamente una chica rubia y alta –tengo curiosidad de saber si… bueno –trató de continuar pero estaba bastante sonrojada, por lo que tomó un respiro y continuó: – ¿usted se fija en alguna clienta en especial? –terminó de decir mientras bajaba la mirada y simulaba beber té recién hecho a manera de ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

–No; y aunque lo hiciera, no serviría de nada. Yo no creo en esas cosas –respondí sin titubeos.

– ¡Qué lástima! –agregó Renge desde un sillón. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, por lo que su tono de voz se tornó bajo y dramático –tal vez a ti no te interese pero los ordenadores no mienten –agregó mientras emitía una risita mordaz –por lo que pude leer, tú eres _Miei occhi bruni _para alguien–. Al escuchar esto, las clientas se arremolinaron cerca de la _otaku_, querían saber más.

–Bueno, me retiro chicas ha sido todo un placer estar con ustedes –agregó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y bebía los últimos sorbos de café. –Ciao "Miei occhi bruni" –susurró a mi oído.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tenía que estar bromeando; eso acontecía en todos los colegios. Esas eran bromas que estaban a la orden del día. Las clientas se retiraron una a una, recuerdo que estaba muy cansada. Era viernes, por lo que los demás _hosts_se habían retirado temprano. Ese era el día de descanso para todos, menos para mí… yo permanecía en el club, limpiando la porcelana o contabilizando los bocadillos. Mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas, _Miei ochhi bruni_, tenía que ser alguien culto, discreto y observador… ¿quién podría ser?

Terminé de mis labores dentro del club un poco más tarde de lo común, necesitaba pensar. Tenía que ir a uno de los vastos y verdes jardines del ala norte de la academia. Me dirigí hacia allá presurosamente, examinando detenidamente cualquier detalle. De la nada comencé a correr desesperadamente, quería encontrar a ese _alguien _que me cuidara, que me protegiera, que me apoyara… aquel a quien le importara.

Estaba exhausta, recuerdo que recorrí senderos interminables hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba. Al llegar ahí, me quité el saco, lo doblé cuidadosamente y lo coloqué sobre una banca. Me recosté sobre él, era bastante confortable. El jardín era tan tranquilo que apaciguo todos mis pensamientos; poco a poco fui entrando en un estado de pesadez, mis músculos estaban sumamente relajados y mis pensamientos comenzaban a difuminarse.

Un cuerpo se acercó a mí, era increíblemente cálido y agradable, ¿quién sería? ¿Tamaki-sempai? No, él no podía ser. Había salido apresuradamente del club. No eran Honey ni Mori-sempai, ellos estaban compitiendo contra Lovellia… acaso eran, ¿Hikaru? ¿Kaoru? Al pensar esto, mis ojos se abrieron de repente y lo ví, estaba frente a mí… cerca de mi boca.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –inquirí muy sorprendida.

–Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti –contestó tranquilamente.

– ¿Me viste dormida verdad? –pregunté un poco adormilada.

–Creo que eso es más que obvio… –respondió con una seductora y provocativa sonrisa maliciosa – ¿Qué haces aquí Fujioka?

– ¿Y tú? –interrogé mientras fijaba mi mirada en los fríos e inexplorados ojos de aquel chico.

–Necesitaba pensar –mintió descaradamente.

– ¿En qué? –respondí muy interesada, era peculiar no verlo trabajando en su computadora portátil o teléfono celular.

–Cosas, ¿y tú? ¿Acaso te deleita dormir al aire libre? –cuestionó el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona.

–Claro, ¿nunca lo has intentado? ¿Acaso no te "deleita" la idea? –contesté con una sarcástica sonrisa que no pude disimular. Me encantaba la idea de platicar con alguien, siempre estaba sola y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

Ambos permanecimos acostados sobre dos bancas contiguas, observando el cielo, charlando o solamente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

**Historia 1**

Creí que diría algo incorrecto o fuera de lugar, que iba a acabar solo y sin lograr hablar con ella pero después de haberla despertado, pudimos charlar. En un principio ella estaba muy distraída, no solamente por la somnolencia que precede al descanso; había algo más, algo la inquietaba. Sé que Renge le hizo comentario durante la sesión con las clientas pero no alcancé a escuchar… como siempre, la _otaku _arruina todo.

–Me marcho, mañana debo ir a casa, mi padre me necesita. Hasta luego –dijo la _host _natural mientras tomaba su saco, lo desdoblaba y comenzaba a andar.

–Yo también me marcho –mencioné al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Haruhi.

Obviamente, no la iba a dejar ir sola; bastante había logrado con aquella plática como para dejarla ir. La acompañé hasta la puerta de su habitación; ella se mostró más sorprendida que molesta, lo cual me impresionó bastante. Nos despedimos frente a su puerta y sin pensarlo, se me occurió decirle:

–_Addio, miei occhi bruni_–

Al escuchar esto, ella enmudeció y me observó con sus profundos ojos cafés, con esa penetrante y fascinante mirada que traspasaba mis ojos.

**Historia 2**

Él me acompañó hasta mi habitación. No supe qué decir, era algo inesperado y para mi sorpresa, bastante agradable. Nos despedimos frente a mi puerta.

–_Addio, miei occhi bruni _–dijo cariñosamente.

Fijé mi mirada en él, a pesar de mi severidad, no parecía asustado. Renge no metía, no era broma. No supe qué decir en ese momento, quería huir y hundir mi cabeza dentro de mi almohada pero él no se iba. Esa frase; me encantaba la sensación que me provocaba: _Miei occhi bruni_… sonaba tan real. ¿Creerle o no creerle? He ahí el dilema. No quería pensar en ello, así que mi cerebro me envió una salida fácil: _"Todos los caminos llevan a aquí"_, y el destino me llevó a él, a este momento, a Kyouya Ootori…

–No hay ningún mañana, el futuro es hoy –me dije a mi mísma, así que sin más miramientos me acerque un poco a él. Él me miraba impresionado pero complacido. Cerré los ojos, abrí un poco la boca y lo besé apasionadamente…

* * *

Hahahahaha, ya sé que desde un principio todos sabían que se trataba del rey de las sombras pero bueno, quise darle un toque dramático y misterioso... hahahahahaha... me retiro, espero sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, etc.

PD: si les gustó, recomienden este fic (¿fic o one shoot?) a sus amigos.

PD2: si no les gusto, recomienden este fic a sus enemigos hehehhe =D (yo y mis malos consejos XP).


End file.
